


And they held hands

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Haaaaands, M/M, held hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Oh my cod look at them hold hands
Kudos: 5





	And they held hands

It was too much of a boring day. Mask and Aloha were hanging out playing animal crossing.

“What if our characters held hands” Aloha asked, taking a peek at Mask.

“That would be gay”

“Super gay” they both said, enjoying the time together. 

“We be super gay hero and villain” Aloha said, making Mask chuckle.

“Hell yeah”

And then they held hands


End file.
